The Sweetest Poison
by Blackcat314
Summary: PRE-SEASON 2. Sebastian devours Ciel's soul, and he mocks the child who has faded away. However, as time passes, Sebastian finds himself increasingly reminded of the boy. Is Ciel the one who faded away, or is he the one fading away for Ciel?
1. The Crown

The Sweetest Poison chapter 1: The Crown

Yes, I know, I should absolutely be working on the next chapter of Akushujin instead, but there's a plot bunny that continues to linger around on my desk, and refused to leave until I wrote out its proposed plot. That little terrorist. So yes, here is another humble fic by yours truly (who ought to start working on an essay that is soon to be due and studying for her exams instead, but has chosen to be akratic instead). This is more of a psychological thriller than actual actions, set **PRE-SEASON 2**. Which is why it would scarcely make sense if the reader keeps the ending of season 2 in mind while s/he reads this. So do note that this fic is not in connection with the events of season 2.

I'm really just trying out this story and seeing how it is…there's a couple of other plot bunnies making themselves at home on my desk, but I haven't the notion to comply with their plots quite just yet. Maybe after exams or something…I'll flesh out those plots, if I'm motivated. Blehh…. so yeah, this fic is mainly psychological, so Sebastian will sort of be a bit stalker-ish and OOC. CREEPY SEBASTIAN AHEAD, BE WARNED.

Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Yana Toboso, but the plot belongs to me.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][]

"I…love….y-you…" Ciel choked out through teary, blurred eyes as the last remnants of his soul flickered, before being consumed by his beloved. A final sigh of relief escaped the boy as he closed his eyes, an expression of pure bliss overcame him in his eternal slumber. Sebastian lowered his lashes, savouring the rich, velvety bitter-sweetness of Ciel's much sought-after soul. He still held the boy's body in his arms, the cold lips centimetres from his own. "Mm~ is that so, bocchan?" the demon let out at last, his eyes shining red as he questioned the body in his arms. He paused as if expecting a reply, but after a short while of silence, Sebastian continued. "Unfortunately, I've never fallen for what I know won't last. I do applaud you, however, on meeting your end in a brave and elegant manner. No one has ever stayed as sane as you and still confessed like that, on the verge of being devoured…" Supporting the body with one arm, he ran his other hand all over Ciel's limp body, gently caressing in mock love.

"But you are the finest human I've seen so far. There were several exceptional others before, but I must say, you are the crowning glory that trumps them all. You'll excuse me, I hope, if I don't follow your last orders and cede your body to the crows? I have rather taken a liking to it. I think I shall keep you for myself as well." With his usual calculated smile, Sebastian carried the body off into the puts of Hell as the ground broke open to reveal a chasm of hazy red. After a long journey through various grotesque caverns of blood and torture, rich grottos dripping with lust, and crypts stinking of wealth, he stopped in front of an artistically crooked, yet intimidating tower. "Hmmm….the décor needs to be changed to fit the new piece…" he muttered more to himself than to the body.

With a snap of his fingers, the asymmetrical tower before him morphed into an obsidian copy of the Phantomhive Mansion. "Welcome to my lair~ this is where you'll be staying for eternity. Do you like your new home, bocchan?" The demon asked the body in his arms, as if expecting a reply. After a brief silence, Sebastian broke out again, "But of course you do. It's what you've been used to all your life; the perfect doll to suit a noble House." With a wry smile, he pushed the door open and entered. The interior décor was also a monochrome scheme with varying shades of black and grey. Ciel's body, still clad in royal blue, shone like a midnight moon amongst the gloom. He walked towards a giant casket of carved crystal, and lifted the lid open. Immediately the heady scent of white roses and lilies-of-the-valley assaulted his senses, the interior of said casket being filled with these flowers. "You see, I've been trying to find the right piece to complete this collection, but nothing seemed to fit perfectly…until now." With a devilish smile he gently set the body amongst the bed of flowers. Lightly brushing here and there, he stopped when he was satisfied with how the body was arranged.

"Oh, and of course," Sebastian turned to a carved box of ebony resting on a matching shelf nearby. He opened the lid carefully, revealing an opalescent white orb, shining mystically. It was roughly the size of a large marble, faceted to give a brilliant shine. The inside seemed to be filled with swirling, milky white smoke. Carefully, he lifted out the gem, and brought it to Ciel's cold lips, "a jewel for the crown. After all, no crown is complete without a gem." With that, he gently pried open Ciel's mouth and slipped the orb in. He watched slowly as the ball slid down the throat, signaled by the slight movements within the skin as it travelled down into the body. Slowly but noticeably, as if being painted by an invisible paint brush, the sickening grey that plagues all corpses was washed away. A layer of porcelain white painted itself over the body, giving a lovely cerise tint to the lips, and a purplish tinge to the cheeks. Now renewed, Ciel looked as if he was asleep and sweetly dreaming, rather than dead.

Sebastian nodded satisfactorily, and as a final flourish, pulled out a single blue rose and tucked it within the boy's clasped hands. "Perfect." He leaned back and surveyed his work. Happy with the final product, he slid the lid over the casket again. The lid itself was not carved save for the edges, giving anyone who'd care to look a clear view of what was within the casket. The carvings on the edges of the lid beautifully framed what rests inside: a regal, doll-like boy of innocence encased in crystal.

Straightening up, Sebastian smiled lovingly at the piece before him. Yes, it was a masterpiece. Unlike other demons, Sebastian considered himself an artist. None of that base, predatory hunting crap, and collecting body parts as trophies that other demons indulged in. Nope, not him. Each and every one of his kills are perfectly executed works of art, the blood splashed with artful grace. Ultimately, they were a perfect seduction. Nobody tempted their prey to fall, and to want to fall, the way Sebastian did.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Yep…this is it for now…continue or no continue? I know it's really creepy, but this fic mainly explores Sebastian's psychology, sort of.


	2. Retribution of a guilty Heart

The Sweetest Poison chapter 2: Retribution of the Guilty Heart

Wow~! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews~! This story turned out to be better received than I had initially thought, so I guess I'll go ahead with it…? Anyway, I'm sort of lacking a bit of inspiration for Akushujin…hmm….hopefully, I'll be able to get over this writer's block soon….waah….

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Yana Toboso, I do not claim ownership for any of the characters. I only claim this plot.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

'What is this…? It's so mild…not too hot, not too cold…just the right kind of temperature for…for what?' Sensing bright light before his eyelids, Sebastian opened his eyes slowly and carefully. There before him, was a field of white flowers blooming profusely amidst a cheery, spring sun. The skies overhead were a crisp, bright blue patterned with fluffy white clouds. A few gentle breezes stirred the blooms once in a while. In the distance, Sebastian could make out a blue-haired figure standing among the flowers. His strikingly blue head stuck out the way a sapphire stood out in a pile of crystals. He could not believe his eyes. In the distance stood Ciel, his arms outspread and his eyes closed. His expression was one of pure bliss, '…just like his final moments…' Sebastian thought idly as he continued to look on in awe.

Unlike the royal blue outfit that he wore upon his passing, this Ciel-in-the-distance wore a simple, billowing frock that ended a little past his knees. The garment was sleeveless, showing off slender, alabaster arms that spread out openly, accepting. His head was tilted back, exposing the creamy white flesh of his neck. Eyes closed and soft pink lips slightly open, Ciel was the epitome of innocence in all its fresh glory. Sebastian stood, rooted to his spot and unable to take his eyes off this vision. He'd seen many innocent souls before, but to see one after they'd been devoured? And by his own hand, no less. This simply didn't happen, as the archaic demon laws have said. 'Well, they were clearly wrong…' he thought as he continued to observe the figure before him.

As if knowing that he was being observed, Ciel snapped his head to the side, and his bright blue eyes met Sebastian's crimson ones. Instead of the usual frown that would appear with the presence of the butler, Ciel's eyes lit up and an unguarded smile of genuine happiness decorated the boy's glowing face. Sebastian felt his breath hitch in his throat as the boy happily jogged through the flowers towards him, a single flower occupying one of his hands. Upon seeing such a vision, Sebastian was certain that it was branded in his mind forever: eyes alight and cheeks slightly flushed, white frock billowing out behind him as he ran through the field of green and white, contrasted against a bright blue sky. A scene of utter innocence, but surprisingly it didn't irritate Sebastian the way most innocent things did. In fact, for some reason unknown even to Sebastian himself, this image for him was very precious. He let out a rare, tender smile, and gently laid one hand on the boy's face, softly caressing it.

Ciel leaned into the gentle touch, savouring this tiny bit of love. Both males stood in silence, enjoying their silent love. Suddenly, Ciel moved to speak, and at that moment, a flash of uneasiness welled within Sebastian. He could see that Ciel was talking animatedly to him, but he could not make out a single sound from the boy. The sound of the wind rustling the grass was clear and crisp around him, but Ciel's precious voice eluded him. Not wishing the boy to realize that something had gone wrong, Sebastian kept up his smile. Having finished his joyful chatter, the child smiled up at him, full of adoration in his eyes as he offered up the single white blossom in his hands. As soon as Sebastian's eyes looked into those adoring eyes, he felt as though a shock of lightning had struck through his body. This weird thrill was above the thrill of seduction and hunting, and far beyond the euphoria of lust and sex. No, this thrill was pure excitement and happiness, untainted with any base motives.

Snapping out of his daze, Sebastian reached out to take the bloom. As soon as his fingers brushed Ciel, he dissolved into a swirl of blue-grey petals. At that moment, Sebastian felt a rift through his entire being, and the spring sun was no longer there. The skies turned grey and the blooms withered. Sebastian looked down in his hands, the flower Ciel had given him withered as well, but ominously splattered with blood. The drops of crimson stained the white petals vividly, as if attesting to Sebastian's sin. Lightly, the petals swirled away along a wisp of cold wind, and a lonely murmur lingered, and fell on Sebastian's ears, '_To love and be loved in return…that is the wish of any lover. Where love cannot be returned, either the happiness of that beloved, or the utter misery of the beloved, is devoutly to be wished. But I am thoroughly happy to the end in this love that can have no happy ending…it was my joy to be devoured by you. No lover, rejected or accepted, could have asked for the same closeness you held me in…to become part of you, whom I loved.' _ As the murmur trailed off in a sigh, the cold wind blew the last petals away.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sebastian's eyes snapped open abruptly as soon as the last petal in his dreams blew away. Sitting up, he gasped, as if he hadn't breathed for a long time. He shivered as he went through the events of the dream in his mind again. The last of Ciel's murmur continued to ring in his ears clearly, even after the ending of the dream. Looking down at his obsidian sheets, he shivered as his eyes caught onto a few dull petals, with a few drops of crimson on them. Before he could do stop it, hot tears rolled down his cold flesh. Slowly, with trembling fingers, Sebastian touched a cheek, and looked at the moisture gathered on his finger tips. "W-what is…?" He was bewildered, since demons never felt regret or sadness. Or rather, it didn't affect them negatively like this, since emotional negativity and souls are what demons are made of. For some inexplicable reason, Sebastian felt hollow inside. It was not the hollowness of dread, something much deeper, but also much duller at the same time. Yet he couldn't shake off the feeling that it made this hollowness that much harder to bear. It wasn't that obvious, but the dull hollowness lingers, not intruding yet still reminding that its troublesome existence was still there. And the worst part was that Sebastian didn't know how to banish it.

Giving a frustrated brush to clear any welling tears in his eyes, Sebastian reached down to his covers to dispose of the petals, only to realize that they were completely gone. He scanned his room carefully, and found no trace of the petals either. He looked up into the windows, locked securely. No chance of the petals having been blown away. Sighing lightly, he ran a hand through his hair,, frustrated with the chain of events. It was not so much what Ciel had said to him, but that he could not take what was offered in time before it was gone. And he knew full well, too…what has been lost can never be brought back. The iron gates have closed shut behind him, and locked tight. There is no way to go but forward. His mind resolute again, Sebastian gave a light shake to clear his head, and proceeded to prepare himself for the day. As a free demon once again, there really was no need for Sebastian to dress himself proper, like the butler he had once been. But for some reason, Sebastian just couldn't bring himself to get out of the routine he had so nicely settled into. As he passed by Ciel in the casket, he greeted him like usual, "Good morning, bocchan. It is time to awaken." Drawing back the curtains of the window, he tied them up, letting in a hazy stream of smoky sunlight. Sliding the top open, Sebastian reached a hand inside to stroke Ciel's hair. His movement was slow, as if treasuring every strand of that cerulean silk. Yet within those deliberate movements, there was a sense of desperation and anxiety.

Sebastian moved from the hair to stroking the cheek, gently, as if the lightest brush would shatter the body. "You…won't get up and disappear, would you, bocchan? After all, you are a gentleman of your word…" He murmured under his breath, though there was no one to listen or to care for those words. Eyes trailing down the body, he was silently relieved to see that the body still grasped a blue rose. Scanning the rest of the casket, he noted with satisfaction that not a single blossom was out of place. Sliding the top back into place, he smiled down devilishly, "…well, word or not, you have given yourself to me. You are mine to keep." With that particular outburst, Sebastian turned and made his way to the kitchen. For some reason that Sebastian couldn't explain, he felt lighthearted again, the previous dull grief subsided. Although demons had no need to eat, Sebastian felt in the mood to brew a cup of tea. Happily he prepared it, just the way Ciel liked it. Waltzing back into the parlour where Ciel was on display, he lightly placed the cup onto the lid of the casket. "Do excuse me for the terrible entertainment, bocchan. But there is some business I must attend to, so do be good and stay in your place until I return." He explained to the silent boy as he prepared to go out.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The "business" he had to take care of was really nothing but the sudden urge to take a walk, really. Sebastian looked pensive as he strolled along the grass lawn littered with blooming wild flowers. 'Hmm….what an interesting and strange turn of events…why the need to lie to the body? It's not as if he could hear…even if he could, it's not as if he can do anything. After all…the real him is here…' he assured himself as he laid one hand on the left of his chest. '…then what does that make of the dream? An attack by a Dream eater? A Nightmare?...' However, his thoughts were broken by a sudden flickering in the corner of his eye. Not caring, he continued to walk along. However, the flickering continued within his peripheral vision, and he turned to the direction of the flickering. What greeted his eyes made him stop in his step.

In the distance, there was Ciel, just like in his dream. However, the image was fuzzy and see-through, like an afterimage. Ciel was chattering happily again, but turned away from him, towards another being, but whomever it was, this other being could not be seen. Frustration welled up within Sebastian as he beheld this vision. 'How dare he….! He claims to love me, yet he'd dare break his contract…got out of his little box….' He stormed over to where Ciel was, killing the wild flowers in his wake. "Ciel! How dare you—" he reached out to grab the boy, only to have his hand fade through the boy's shoulder and come out clean again. There was no sign that the boy had heard him, either. Instead, the vision continued to chatter happily to an unknown companion. Increasing urgency gripped the insides of Sebastian as he realized that in that moment, he was non-existent to Ciel. He sank to his knees, the thought of him being non-existent to Ciel was both frustrating and shattering at the same time. He stared on at the vision through cold eyes. 'No….don't be happy without me! You're mine! Everything you have…your soul, your body, your happiness…they are all mine! I should be your happiness…so keep your eyes on me only.' Unable to bear the sight anymore, he lowered his head, the long bangs shadowing his face. After a short while of silence, he dared to look up again. To his surprise, the vision had vanished, the grass and flowers undisturbed as if the vision had never been.

Letting out a short gasp, Sebastian quickly but elegantly got to his feet, and rushed back to his lair. Hair askew as he slammed the door open, Sebastian rushed to the parlour where he kept Ciel. Everything was silent and as he had left it, the cup of tea cooled, but still undisturbed in its place on the casket top. Crossing the parlour floor in quick strides, he breathed a sigh of relief and sank down, seeing that all was as he had kept it. "Haha….of course you're still here….hahaha…' he laughed and cried at the same time, his anxiety draining out of him as the tears flowed out of his eyes.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][]

Yeah….I'm sorry the chapter started out somewhat confusing, but I didn't want to italicize or bold the dream sequence. Doing that would automatically tip off the reader, and the element of surprise wouldn't be as great, once the reader finds out that it's a dream. So yeah…sorry if Sebastian seems like a sissy in this chapter…but he's going insane. There's really no guideline for insanity, so yeah…sweet sweet torment.

Anyway, that's it for now! Thanks for your constant support! Hopefully I can get the next chapter to be the last, since this was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but more ideas piled up, so yeah…


	3. Fade

The Sweetest Poison chapter 3: Fade

Yay~ I finally got over that writer's block like I was saying in **Akushujin** (also another of my Kuroshitsuji fics)! Special thanks to **LovelyWickedDescet **and **licohriqxe **for some block-breaker ideas! Anyway, I can't believe it's the final chapter~! First fic I ever finished (yeah, can you believe that?), besides **Chibiland**, which was my first fanfic ever and written some years ago…when I first discovered fanfics.

Anyway, onto the last chapter!...after this disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns all of Kuroshitsuji, except for this plot and the ideas in here. Those would be mine. Or brought to me via terrorists known as plot bunnies.

WARNING: Bloody, semi-graphic torture ahead. DO NOT READ if you have really, really sensitive standards, to the point where someone being stabbed sends you to the washroom puking.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][]

As time went by, the hallucinations of afterimage-Ciel only increased. In the beginning, it had only been in the public parts of Hell where other demons milled about. Concerned about what others may suspect of him, Sebastian began to avoid going out, so as to hide the fact that he was seeing illusions. Unbeknownst to him, it was precisely this absence that had his demon brethren guessing at his insanity. After all, Sebastian had been quite a vain and showy demon, for him to suddenly withdraw from their demonic society altogether so abruptly and without a trace simply seemed out of the ordinary.

Although the images did subside for a while, the hallucinations continued to torment the heart broken demon. At first, the images ceased to appear altogether during Sebastian's self-imposed confinement within his lair. Convinced that he had cured himself of these illusions, he thought himself safe to go out again. However, as he was about to head out the door, a clear, crisp laughter rang throughout his abode, stopping him in his tracks. Turning around quickly, he was met with an empty, silent house. "…Who's there? Show yourself!" Sebastian demanded firmly. Again he was met with silence, which irritated him a bit after his long confinement. He flared his demonic energy, sweeping through his whole house. After a while of energy sweeping and searching, he found no entity lurking within his home. 'Maybe I've just misheard that from some psychic demon passing by. Well, enough of that, it's time to make an appearance in town again, I'm certain I've been missed.' Sebastian thought as he glanced around his parlour one more time before turning to go out the door. As his hand reached for the handle, the laughter resounded throughout the building again.

However, it was longer this time, and Sebastian quickly discerned whose voice it was, which shocked him far more than the fact that there was laughter in his lair. It drifted throughout the mansion as though an invisible child wandered the halls, Ciel's lighthearted laughter ringing clear and true. Frantic seized Sebastian as he turned back and made his way to parlour, where Ciel was kept. Rushing up to the glass casket, he stopped to observe the body contained within. It stayed still as the day it was put in. However, the laughter continued to ring, while the body stayed as still as it had the day it was preserved. The small hint of a blissful smile on the body seemed now to be mocking Sebastian as he looked around frantically, gripping the sides of the crystal casket tight enough to break through the edges. Again, he flared his aura, and was met yet again with nothing. "Dammit, Ciel! Stop mocking me and show yourself!" he shouted at last, smashing his fists upon the casket and shattering the lid. Petals, whole flowers, and shards of crystal flew as he repeatedly beat his fists on the casket lid until it was completely obliterated.

He roughly grabbed Ciel by the collar and looked at the corpse, which continued to remain still and motionless, the blissful expression still on its face. Angrily, he threw the body across the room, and it landed with a 'thud' against a chair. The body splayed out limply like a doll. Rushing over quickly after realizing what he had done, he turned the body over delicately, and winced a little at the slightly disfigured nose that the body had suffered upon impact. There was no blood of course, as it was a body whose blood had long since grew cold and dried up. Still, Sebastian thought it must have hurt…it certainly looked like it did. But the body's blissful expression remained, as it always had at the time of Ciel's passing away. Gently, Sebastian cradled Ciel and tenderly stroked the wound. All the while the laughter continued to ring, clear and lighthearted, a lilting melody of redemption taunting the insane demon. Sebastian cradled Ciel close, tenderly stroking his cheek and muttering from time to time, "I'm sorry Ciel….so sorry…now will you speak to me again…?" and time and time again he was met with silence. Again he would throw or brutalize the body in his rage, only to tenderly pet and "sooth" the battered body.

This destructive cycle continued for hours, which turned to days, and finally into weeks. The demons outside became steadily more interested in what had happened to the demon social flower known as Sebastian Michaelis. Finally unable to contain themselves any longer, a pack of demons, along with the Lord of Hell himself (Lucifer), barged into his lair. What they saw inspired both disgust and pity. On the floor of the dim room littered with various smashed articles and shards of glass and other unknown substances, sat Sebastian. However, he was no longer the beautiful and proud demon they all knew. What sat in front of them was a haggard, worn out stick of a being, with hollow cheeks and sunken eyes. His hair was disheveled, and his clothes were wrinkled and torn in places where falling debris had ripped it. However, it seemed as though the being in question did not care about his appearance at all. He seemed to only care about cradling what seemed to be a once-beautiful doll of a boy with blue hair, but which was now battered into quite an ugly state. All the while he cradled the "doll", he muttered soft words of love and promises, each promise more desperate than the last.

"_I'm sorry, Ciel. I'm sorry I hurt you, so can't you talk to me again?" "Please…I can give you anything you want, just ask me. What would you like? All the cakes and sweets you could ever want to eat? All the riches in the world? Or better yet, the king of the world? I can do that, you know…just ask, and it will be yours. All you have to do is talk to me again…tell me you love me…I want to hear your voice, hear you say you love me…"_ All the demons present shivered both in disgust and fear as they watched the once-glorious demon in such a creepy state of obsession that he even forgot to keep up his appearance. That was the ultimate proof that even a demon is too far gone, since most demons are vain in nature and do rely on looking beautiful to ensnare their next prey. Unless of course, they were the lower demons who dwelled in swamps or other unruly and obviously creepy places…they tend to have an ugly appearance anyway.

Both enraged and disgusted, one of the demons went up to Sebastian and roughly yanked him off the floor by his collar. Seeing his empty eyes, the demon held him by the collar with one hand and backhanded him with his other hand. Still he was met with no response as the emaciated Sebastian continued to clutch at the remains of Ciel. "What the hell, Sebastian! Seriously, wake the fuck up!" he screamed straight into Sebastian's expressionless face as he landed a punch square in his face. Sebastian flew for a bit before hitting a black couch. Upon impact, Ciel's remains flew out of his arms and landed a few feet away, the crystalline orb rolling out of his mouth. Immediately, the body resumed its grayish, post mortem pallor. All the demons in the room gasped in shock, both at the orb and at the "doll". It was not apparent which they were more shocked about, the fact that the orb rolled out from the doll, or that said "doll" was actually the preserved body of Sebastian's latest victim. "C-ciel!" Sebastian gasped out when the body flew out of his arms. He made a mad scramble as he reached out frantically for the body, only to have his outstretched hand be tread on by none other than Lucifer himself.

Shocked, Sebastian looked up, and into the burning fury that were Lucifer's eyes. Before he could snap back to reality, Lucifer grabbed him by his neck and slammed him into the wall. "Are you insane…? Do you know what you did?" He asked Sebastian in a deadly calm voice. "…it doesn't matter. It's all worth it. I know it is." Sebastian stated, looking back with his hollow eyes. "…You do realize you've given a **corpse** the core of your essence, don't you? What could you possibly accomplish with that? Come now…you don't honestly think preserving his **body** would bring him back, did you?" Lucifer asked in a warning tone, his cold eyes sharp and piercing. "This…boy that you're so intent on preserving…you know he's not coming back, don't you? And that's because **you destroyed him beyond recovery**. That's our way, you must understand…we devour souls…and once souls are devoured, they are never reborn, never remade…they are lost irrevocably." He guilted Sebastian further in his silky voice.

"T-that's…not…true….I can still…hear him…hear his sweet voice…call out to me…" Sebastian choked out weakly, his eyes glossy with reminiscence. "No, no~ poor dear…that's just what you want to think. He's not with you…he was never with you, not since the moment you devoured him. Who knows…maybe he wasn't with you even when you devoured him…" Lucifer whispered softly in Sebastian's ear, lulling the mad demon, delighting in his pained, heartbroken expression. "….not…here?" he mumbled weakly in reply, like a small, confused child. "Yes…not here. Gone. What will you do now?" Lucifer returned just as childishly, observing the demon who was now bound by chains, and dangled by a chain suspended from the ceiling. "I…I'll wait, for him. I'll wait until he comes back to me. I know he will." Sebastian answered resolutely, madness gleaming apparent in his eyes. Irritated at his insistence, Lucifer took out a black leather strap studded with metal nails, staples, spikes, and other sharp objects. In one fluid motion, he brought the strap down onto Sebastian, the spikes ripping his shirt as the belt went. Again and again, Lucifer whipped him, the belt dug deep into the flesh every time it hit, digging out bits of flesh.

The torture continued for hours on end, the other demons watched, entertained. Some joined in the torture, inflicting more wounds on the delirious Sebastian. After a while, when Lucifer felt like Sebastian had been bloodied enough, he slipped a few fingers under his chin, forcing Sebastian to look at him. "Now, will you give up on your foolish 'love', as you like to call it?" Lucifer smirked down at him. "Hah….hah….hah….i-it doesn't matter…e-even if he d-doesn't come back…I love him all the same." Sebastian replied resolutely, staring through his one remaining crimson eye, the other having been gouged out during the torture. "What an impudent child. Do. You. Know. Why. Love. Is. Taboo. To. Demons?" Lucifer chastised as if punishing a child, accentuating each word with a hard crack of the leather strap. The now-bruised flesh came off in bloody chunks, caught on the nails and other sharp details of the strap. "….Hmph. As if I could care…" Sebastian snorted stubbornly, coughing up blood. "Seems like you are in want of some more punishing…very well. I'll teach you some more. See, the reason why love is taboo is because we were never made to feel love that varies from individual to individual." A few more whips, and ceramic white bone gleaned through the bloody mess that was once a fully fleshed leg. "See, before demons were demons, we used to be angels. We were made to love one and all in the same measure, no more, no less. It was simply so that peace can be upheld in the Heavens. We were cast out because we learned to love in different quantities, which was against our design, you see." Another femur bone was exposed as the whiplashes continued.

"As you know, loving in varying degrees is wholly a human thing, so that they may learn to procreate and create families. It is beyond us who have no use in procreation…or rather, us who were not made to procreate. Damned and cast from Heaven for loving, we fell past earth, into this deep abyss." Both legs up to the knees were now nothing but wet, exposed bone. Next to be exposed were the arms, chained from the ceiling. "As we could only go from one extreme to another, we went straight from a platonic love to carnal lust." Sebastian's arms, too, were now only two bloody limbs of bone. " We were not made to be able to love as humans do…to accept faults and self-sacrifice…those are the gifts that we are not made to give nor to receive. You, who has received the love of a human, even knowing fully what you are…of course it's taboo. To Love is not a demon thing to do. It is a gift beyond you, something you don't deserve, and definitely a gift you cannot return in equal…so be wise. Repent from this mistake now before it's too late, Sebastian~" Lucifer finished with a light tone, as if he hadn't just been whipping a living man to almost to his death. To his displeasure, Sebastian's only reply was "…Ciel…." "Very well. I see you've made your choice. Then I'll spare no mercy about it." Lucifer stated firmly as he pulled out an ornately made dagger which glowed an ominous red. With one smooth stab, he plunged the dagger straight into Sebastian's exposed ribcage, bursting the beating organ housed within. Ruby blood spurted out like a fountain, running over the porcelain white bones.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_They can take my dignity, my pride, my power, and even my body…but they'll never take away the warmth I felt from your love. It was brief, and I wish it would have lasted longer…I'd definitely have treasured you more. You'd have been so happy…no, we'd have been so happy. I don't care for my body at this point, since I don't need it anymore…I wonder if I will fade to where you are? Ahh Ciel…I wonder now…were you the bright butterfly ensnared by my sweet seduction, or was I the monochrome moth drawn to your bright hot flame? But it doesn't matter now…I've been touched by you, your colour…my scales have fallen into your hands, and I cannot fly away. I don't want to fly away, I'm engulfed in your light, and burned by your flame. Even when you're gone, I burn. I burn that much more because you are not here. Although it hurts and is bittersweet, I cannot help but love it all the same. Love you all the same._

_ I never thought there would be a day that I would tire of living, but now I know. Now I know what it means to love, to be human, if I may call my love for you that. And I finally know why even some of the greatest vampires and immortals I know would want for their death…because to live forever in this bittersweet burning is the sweetest unending torture. Living parted from you so impossibly makes life bitter only, after some centuries… immortality is tiresome when that which I truly want will forever be out of my grasp for as long as I am alive. It is sweet torture, but also despair unending…I have learned now, that no love may transcend as long as there is a physical body to cage it…so is it any surprise that an immortal's deepest desire…is for death itself?_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

As the bleeding heart slowed, and finally stopped, the orb that was once Sebastian's core faded, and cracked into two perfect halves. With the core broken, the body dissolved into dust, and Ciel's body, too, crumbled into dust. A silent, gentle breeze blew through the ruins of Sebastian's lair, mixing the dust together until one could not tell which belonged to Sebastian and which to Ciel. The wind carried the dust out into the wilderness, where the distant echoes of a phantom bell could be heard chiming. In the distance, the afterimage of a blue haired boy stood, looking back at the ruined house expectantly. He was soon joined by another afterimage, a tall, elegant man with jet black hair and red eyes. Both smiled sincerely, joy alighting their eyes as they embraced. After a while, the transparent pair walked hand in hand. Where to…? That is an answer only the wind knows.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Aaaaand it's done! Finally….I was so despaired when I was writing this final chapter…but at the same time, I'm glad I finally wrote the final chapter! :D …Looking back, it's kinda' weird and existential…:s I don't know, what do you guys feel about it? I'm really anxious about this chapter…I dunno, was it a good ending (for an Angst category fic), or a crappy ending (for an Angst category fic)? It's so loaded…but I'm finally glad I got it done. I'm so sorry for making you guys who were eager for this wait so long! Sorry! –bows-

Well, anyway, this is the end of **The Sweetest Poison**. I'm planning out another story called **Junjou Persona(e),** in the Junjou Romantica series (definitely a YFMW….a Yaoi Fangirl/boy Must Watch). It's still in the rough stages of planning, but I've basically gotten the plot down. Also trying to flesh out the fight scene for the upcoming chapter of **Akushujin**! Thanks for your support so far, everybody~! Hope to see you all again in another fic!


	4. Epilogue: Darkness

The Sweetest Poison: Darkness (Epilogue)

Greetings, everyone. It has yet again been a while since I have last written anything. I know I said this story would be only three chapters long, but it continued to have supporters long after its conclusion, which really touched me. Thank you everyone out there who has continued to support this story even though it has reached its conclusion! *bows*

I have also gotten a fair number of comments about how sad this story is…yes, it is tragic. I meant for it to be tragic since I've always wanted to write about a love that transcends everything: time, space, age, gender, and even physical existence. So yeah…this came about (of course, this fic does not transcend time and space, the characters have safely stayed in their respective time periods). Anyhow, back to the main question at hand: why is this here if the story is finished?

Another Anime North con has come and gone, and the continued strong Kuroshitsuji fan base, as well as their continued passion (and the passion of those who have just discovered Kuroshitsuji) has motivated me to write this epilogue. Of course, it could also be read on its own without the story. You may read this as the continuation of "The Sweetest Poison" or as its own separate story. A word of warning though: there will be smut in this chapter, but there will be a warning to keep scrolling for those who do not like smut. Please enjoy, and I hope you'll continue to support my stories in the future. *bows*

~*SebaCiel*~

It felt like an eternity had gone by, or maybe it was but a fleeting second. Whatever it was, he wasn't sure. What he was sure of, however, was the existence of the blue-haired boy right in front of him. The rest of the world around him was all grey. Actually, it can all be a plethora of colours more vibrant than a rainbow for all he cared, but right now nothing shined brighter than the sapphire-haired boy who held his hand as they walked along. Sebastian felt light and free, lighter than he had ever felt before. As a demon, even when he first learned to fly, he had not felt as free and light as he did now.

Was it because of the boy in front of him? Or is it because they were holding hands? The gesture was so simple, yet it grounded him more than he thought possible. So soft and warm his hands were, like kittens. 'Except that they're not fluffy, but still so delicate and beautiful.' Sebastian thought to himself bemusedly. As they walked along passing ephemerally through buildings and walls unobstructed and unnoticed, Sebastian gave a soft sigh and tenderly smiled. This atmosphere was so peaceful and for the first time in his existence, he felt fulfilled.

It was not the same feeling of accomplishment he felt whenever a contract ended or if he had done a job well. After every contract, there was always the blunt buzzing on his nerves to seek out the next hunt. No matter how sated he was, there was always that little feeling of want that pulled on his nerves subtly, but which he would shove to the back of his mind for a while only to have it hit him again.

Now, however, there was only peace and accomplishment. There was no urge for another contract, no thirst for souls. Continually they walked hand in hand, shrouded in silence. "Ciel, might I ask where we are headed?" the dark haired man asked his petite lover suddenly, when their walk had brought them out of the realm of familiar surroundings and faded to a void of darkness. Ciel turned around to face Sebastian, and put a finger to his lower lip in a teasing gesture, "You'll know when we get there, but for now, just follow me."

With that, he turned around again and continued to walk into the voided space of nothingness, leaving the fading but familiar world behind. He could not tell how long they walked for, but eventually they neared their destination. "We're here." Ciel stated, motioning to the building that had suddenly loomed up out of the gloom. "Ah…..?" was all Sebastian could let out as he took a look at his surroundings uncertainly. The building in front of him was none other than a monochrome copy of the Phantomhive Manor, quite similar to the one he occupied in the Demon Realm. The peculiar thing about this mansion was that it had somehow defied the laws of physics and was perched snugly on the peak of a black cliff. Although the Demon Realm quite loved to break rules, even the buildings there could not have defied physics and perch on a cliff smaller than the base of the buildings themselves. The drop from the cliff looked to be a long distance, the bottom was not visible. There was not enough space on the peak to fit anything else besides the manor.

"Young Master, if I may…where is 'here', exactly?" Sebastian asked, still smooth as ever. "Hm. We're here and there, I suppose. That doesn't exactly matter now, does it? I wanted to be with you. You wanted to be with me. We can do that in here." Ciel stated matter-of-factly as he pointed to the mansion. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk a bit at Ciel's determination, "I suppose you are right. As long as it serves its purpose, anything is fine, is that so?" "Why do you even ask if you already know, you twit?" Ciel asked with a bit of false anger. A small tug upwards ghosted the corner of his lips.

"Well now, My Lord. I just wanted to double check. No harm being too sure~" Sebastian smiled his mysterious smile as he held Ciel's gaze. "…..I suppose not. Come now, let's not dawdle." The younger of the two stated as he led Sebastian into the mansion. The inside, too, was a copy of the Phantomhive Mansion though it was again monochrome in scheme. There was, however, a few accents of crimson, and there seemed to be more coverings everywhere. Sebastian couldn't help but feel like he could do very explicitly mature things with Ciel in just about any part of the mansion and nobody would be able to discover them even if they walked right into their activities. 'Dark and concealed…I love this place.' Sebastian thought as he looked around.

"Sebastian, get the bath ready for me. I am going to rest, the journey has rather exhausted me." Ciel commanded, snapping Sebastian out of his daze as they walked deeper into the mansion. "Of course, my Lord." Sebastian bowed, unfazed as he headed up to Ciel's room and prepared the bath. After nightly cleansing rituals were done, Sebastian tucked Ciel into the downy, ebony covers and turned away to leave. However, a small, bare arm snaked out from the covers and held him back by the edge of his butler's coat. "My Lord?" Sebastian turned around, questioning. However, he was not prepared for the sight that met him.

The porcelain skin of Ciel's bare shoulders shone against the fluffy dark covers that pooled around his stomach. His nightshirt had become undone (or was it undone by small hands?) , and slipped off one shoulder. When he had reached out to grab at Sebastian, the arm had freed itself of the shirt's confinement, now leaving half an uncovered torso for Sebastian's enjoyment. Tender white flesh soft to the touch, a small pink bud, soft, shell-pink lips and sapphire eyes that shone with want presented themselves in the form of a shy blue-haired boy holding his butler back from under the covers. "Stay, Sebastian. Do not leave me." Ciel commanded, though with his lips turned into a pout and his cheeks dusted pink, it looked more like a plea than a command.

"Of course, Young Master. What would you have me do for you?" despite Ciel's temptation, Sebastian kept his cool façade. He had gone through a lot to be with Ciel, and he did not want to ruin it by jumping the boy. "…..You said you wanted to be with me, didn't you? So…why are you leaving me alone now? Isn't now the time where you ought not to be leaving me alone?" Ciel demanded of Sebastian, annoyed and frustrated. "Of course. My apologies." Sebastian replied apologetically, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips as he sat down on the bed. "Just….just what are you doing! I thought it was made clear that we are together!" Ciel couldn't help but burst out this time.

"But My Lord, we are indeed together. Right now." Sebastian deadpanned, confusion written all over his face. "No! What are you doing sitting on the covers for!" the frustrated, blue-haired boy hissed at his older lover, who immediately got off the covers and sat on the chair beside the bed. "Aggh….no…." Ciel moaned, clutching his head. Why was his butler playing hard to get now? He had gone so far as to half strip himself for that butler, and he's not the least bit grateful! "Then, Young Master…what do you want me to do?" Sebastian asked, a full smirk on his lips now. After the request for him to stay, he knew what Ciel was too shy to ask him for, but he wanted to make the boy ask for it anyway. Though he loved, he was still a demon by the by. All demons are a bit sadistic and enjoy watching their prey suffer a bit, and he was no exception.

"…." A light muttering could be heard from the boy, but it was not enough to make out what was being said. "I'm sorry? What would you like me to do, my Lord?" Sebastian asked, putting a hand behind his ear and leaning down, placing his ear right by Ciel's pink lips. As revenge, the sapphire-haired child breathed lightly before licking the shell of the ear and commanding lightly, "Take me". "I beg your pardon!" Sebastian was rather pleased, but he did not expect his child lover to throw away his pride and be so straight forward. "I said take me. Become mine….and make me yours." Ciel finished devilishly as he blew lightly into Sebastian's ear, a finger on his lips before it lightly trailed down his bare torso. His eyes glowed mischievously as he took in Sebastian's shocked expression.

[WARNING: SMUT NOT READ IF YOU ARE BOTHERED BY SMUT! SIMPLY SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE THE SECOND WARNING THAT MARKS THE END OF THE SMUT.]

Sebastian quickly recovered from his state of shock, and a wide, cheshire grin spread itself across his face. "Yes, My Lord." With that, he proceeded to remove his clothes and climbed into the covers with Ciel. "Wait…will it hurt…?" The cobalt-haired boy asked his lover when said lover snaked his arms around his lithe waist. "I'll be as gentle as I can…I'll try not to hurt you, my love." Sebastian breathed softly but honestly into Ciel's ear. "Nngh….I-I see…." The younger of the two half moaned as Sebastian began his ministrations. Ater some loving fondling, he sensed that the boy was finally ready. Sebastian lifted Ciel's waist, so that his rear was up in the air while his chest was pressed into the mattress. Ciel's flushed and panting face was turned to the side so Sebastian had a good view of his aroused expression. Sebastian lined up his rock hard member to Ciel's hole, and pushed up against it. He leaned down over Ciel until he could whisper in his ear, "I won't lie, it will hurt, but…endure for a bit, and soon it will fit like a glove. I promise." He murmured lightly before thrusting the entire length of his penis into Ciel's opening in one fell swoop.

"Aaaaah…..!" Ciel cried out in pain before he could stop himself as he felt Sebastian's member stretching him wide open. "Nngh…aah…i-it hurts…." Ciel moaned as tears began to well up in his eyes and he a bit of warm liquid leak down his legs. Sebastain shifted lightly, careful not to move drastically and risk causing Ciel more discomfort as his insides adjusted to Sebastian. Craning his neck down, he noted that a small trickle of blood was running down those slim legs. "I'm sorry, my sweet little virgin. I should have restrained myself more….but I couldn't help it." Sebastian whispered apologetically into Ciel's ear. "You took your sweet time with that nun…" Ciel whined grumpily. "Well, she didn't matter. She was no stranger to the physical parts of love. You I have wanted for a long time, and now that the time is near, I just…" "Nngh….I get it, just stop talking. Move, move!" Ciel urged. The heat piling in his abdomen and coiling within his loins bothered him to no end.

"Of course, as you wish." Sebastian chuckled lightly and kissed Ciel's cheek as he slowly pulled out of the boy's opening and thrust himself back in again. The ebony haired man repeated this action a few more times until he eventually built up a steady rhythm. Both bodies shone with slick sweat as the older one continued to thrust into the younger one. Moans of "Sebastian, more!" and "harder!" were heard in the darkness, and eventually, both tensed up. "S-sebastian!" Ciel burst and came into Sebastian's hand as he screamed out his name. At the same time, Sebastian shot his hot seed deep within the boy as he growled out the younger's name. With a final moan of pleasure, they shared a wet kiss and fell asleep, Sebastian not bothering to pull out.

[ OK, SMUT IS OVER. IT IS NOW SAFE TO CONTINUE READING!]

~*Sebaciel*~

"Oh my gosh, I just finished watching the second season of Kuroshitsuji! It's so awesome~~! I just feel the need to write something about them!" _##### posted via Facebook_.

"You finally finished that series? Awesome, right? Really makes you want to do something, the characters are well designed. The story is good, and the music is nicely arranged~ Btw, what do you plan to write? AU?" _ commented on #####'s post._

"Yeah, definitely AU. I love how the characters were created, but I really want to see them in a different setting, so I'm going to try and write that~ :D" _##### commented on her post_.

"Cool~ what's it gonna' be about? ;D" _&&&& commented on #####'s post._

"It's going to be a high school setting! Ciel is a top student, but socially awkward. Sebby is gonna' be the teacher who's going to change that! :3" _##### commented on her post_.

"Ooh~ sounds like fun~ post a link when you're done?" _&&&& commented on #####'s post. _

"Will do~~ :D" _##### commented on her post._

~*SebaCiel*~_  
><em>

_**"Young Master, even if you lose everything, you won't lose yourself. All you have to do is call my name, and I will come." A baritone voice spoke to me through the darkness, and I squinted to see who it was. Slowly, a shape was forming….the figure looks to be a man. I walk closer and the figure becomes ever clearer, just a bit more-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! **_

_ Out of reflex, I slam my fist onto the snooze button of my alarm. I was so close to finding out who it was, too! Ever since I was 5, I have been having the same dream over again and again. It always starts out the same, I'm floating in darkness when suddenly there is this low voice. Everytime it says the same thing, 'Even if I lose myself"? What could the voice possibly mean? I would like to ponder on this for a bit longer, but I will be late for school if I don't. After finishing my morning cleaning rituals, I quickly throw on my uniform. It consisted of a white shirt, a sapphire vest, and cobalt pants. There was a matching blue tie, and my school blazer was a weird periwinkle blue. Checking my reflection in the bathroom mirror, I headed downstairs for breakfast. I didn't want to be late for the first day of a new school year._

_ ~line break here~_

_ A crow cawed outside my window as I leisurely sipped at my coffee while I read the morning paper. Noting that it was almost time to make my way to work, I finished the remainder of my breakfast and changed. White shirt, red tie, black pants. Pretty standard, but it looks good with my black hair and uncanny red eyes. Normally I would bring my lab coat to the school with me, but today is the start of a new school year. I make it a tradition to wear my lab coat to school every start of the year, so the students know right off the bat that I am the Health counselor. Quickly I draped it over my shoulders and grabbed my briefcase, pouring some food for my cat before I make my way to the door. With a final check by the mirror in the hallway, I put on my shoes and left for work._

__~*SebaCiel*~

In the darkness of the manor, the two slept peacefully after fulfilling their yearnings. Although there really was no definition of day and night in this realm that they have moved into, but eventually the smaller of the two woke up. Moving slowly, Ciel tried to move , but a sharp pain and an immediate stirring in his butt made him stop. 'Did he not pull out!' Ciel thought, a bit shocked. His stirring woke up his ebony haired lover, who tightened his hold around the boy's petite waist. "What is it? Did you want to get out?" Sebastian murmured softly into his ear. "S-sebastian! Let me go! I need to get ready!" Ciel protested somewhat halfheartedly. Truth be told, it was rather comfortable in this position right now, despite Sebastian's dick still being inside him. "Why? What do we have to do? Let's stay like this a bit more." Sebastian sighed, hugging the boy back to him again. "That. We have to answer that." Ciel replied as he pointed to the window.

A dim glow was visible through the windows, and within it, a modernized world could be seen. "Ah. Must we?" Sebastian asked, rubbing tender white thighs beneath the covers. "Yes, we must, Sebastian. It is also time for you to get your dick out of me, it's been there for the whole night already." Ciel said wearily as he slowly slid himself off Sebastian, wincing when he was finally completely out. Needless to say, there was a lot of soreness for both parties. Slowly but steadily, they got dressed, and exited the manor. Hand in hand, they walked towards the dim light, and as they neared, the light became brighter.

After a sudden white flash, Ciel found himself standing in the middle of a modern street, clad in a white shirt with a sapphire vest and cobalt pants. There was also a matching tie and a periwinkle blazer. At the same time, Sebastian found himself standing beside a red car with briefcase in hand, he himself clad in a white shirt with a red tie and black dress pants. Rather boring, but it does complement his black hair and red eyes.

'_Looks like it's time for a new story.'_

__~linebreak~

This is truly the end of The Sweetest Poison. Thank you to all those who have supported me to this end, and I hope you enjoyed this epilogue as well. See you all again in the future!


End file.
